


The way you make me laugh

by plikki



Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Prompt: Having a tickle fight until you're breathless
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754632
Comments: 20
Kudos: 108





	The way you make me laugh

It had been one of those days when everything went wrong, one after the other, sucking the will to live out of her. She was tired and cranky and in desperate need of good company. Marinette knew that if anyone could cheer her up it was Chat. 

Ever since that time when he'd told her a really, really bad mouse joke and she'd lost it. She'd laughed so hard and so long that by the time she could surface for air, everything hurt, tears were drying on her cheeks and her nose was running. She was a mess, but Chat looked the same way and it was enough to take one look at him to set her off again.

After that, something changed between them. She'd never felt so free with anyone, all inhibitions gone. She also had a feeling this was true for him because she'd never seen him like that as Ladybug. She felt happy that he trusted her as much as she trusted him. 

So true to form, he appeared just when she needed him the most. He listened to her woes and nodded in sympathy.

But when she offered him macarons, his favourite thing in the whole world, he declined. When she turned around to leave the plate on her desk, she felt a tentative touch on the small of her back. She gasped as she tried to stifle a giggle when it went to her side.

"Are you ticklish?" Chat asked, a devilish look in his eyes.

"Noo," she protested but couldn't hide her laughter. He didn't let go, he continued his assault and she was soon breathless under his insistent fingers. He never once caught his claws in her shirt, he was a true magician!

She loved the ticklish sensation that left her gasping for air. She tried to retaliate but she doubted that he felt any of her feeble attempts through the suit. 

It didn't matter, because he was laughing and had the fondest expression on his face when she finally lifted her hand in surrender. 

She fell into his arms, exhausted in the best possible way now. She didn't have words to express her how grateful she was for him being there for her, how much she appreciated his support and how much she loved him in that moment.

It was there, as clear as day. It wasn't surprising. It had taken the silliness of the moment, the relief coursing through her and that bond she had only with him. That simple touch, the one they said betrayed the true feelings of the person instigating the tickling.

It had all brought her guard down, made her open up her heart and let him settle down for the long haul. 

When she looked into his eyes, she saw the same feeling there. She'd never felt as loved and as cherished as in that moment, lost in breathless laughter. And while she didn't know if he'd realised it at the same moment as her, he knew now.

When he lifted a hand to her flushed cheek, she relaxed into the touch. When her fingers found his hair and started toying with it, she heard a faint purr. When she smiled at him, warmth filling her heart, his gaze fell to her lips and she knew

They kissed. It was soft and sweet, the most natural thing as their laugher still echoed in the room. It was the culmination of shared evenings and laughter, so much laughter. 

Who could have thought that it would be a tickle fight that would bring them together in the end? 


End file.
